A hybrid vehicle which is provided with both of an engine and a motor generator as power sources for a drive is known. On this type of the hybrid vehicle, a control to stop a supply of fuel to the engine is sometimes used when a predetermined condition (for example, a condition in which a driver does not require acceleration) is satisfied during the drive, in order to improve fuel consumption (for example, see a patent document 1). In this case, torque which is generated from the engine varies (specifically, decreases) with the stop of the supply of the fuel. As a result, a vibration sometimes occurs due to the variation of the torque. This vibration may lead to deterioration of drivability.
Therefore, in the patent document 1, a vibration suppression control which uses torque outputted from the motor generator is proposed, in order to control effect of the variation of the torque (in other words, the vibration) with the stop of the supply of the fuel. Namely, in the patent document 1, the vibration suppression control, which cancels out the vibration due to the variation of the torque of the engine with the stop of the supply of the fuel by outputting the torque whose phase is opposite to a phase of the variation of the torque of the engine with the stop of the supply of the fuel from the mother generator, is proposed. Incidentally, the vibration suppression control may be used not only for the purpose of controlling the vibration due to the variation of the torque of the engine disclosed in the patent document 1, but also for the purpose of controlling vibration caused by impact of shift change in a transmission.